youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
SSSniperWolf
Alia Marie Shelesh (born: ), better known online as SSSniperWolf, is an American YouTube gamer. She was originally born in Britain, but moved to the United States when she was six years old. Her pseudonym, SSSniperWolf , and Sniper Wolf, one of the primary antagonists and bosses of Metal Gear Solid. She originally started her YouTube career as a gaming channel, notably with her Call of Duty: Black Ops II videos. Since 2017, the majority of the content on her channel has been reaction videos. She is one of the biggest female gamers with the largest following throughout social media and YouTube, even though her channel is no longer centered around gaming. She used to live stream on Twitch, but now live streams gaming on YouTube occasionally. Games Played * Overwatch * Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 * Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare * Call of Duty: Black Ops 3 * Call of Duty: World War II * Destiny * Far Cry Primal * Fortnite Battle Royale * Grand Theft Auto Online * Halo 5: Guardians * Happy Wheels * Huniepop * Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain * Playerunknown's Battlegrounds * slither.io * Tales From The Borderlands * Tom Clancy's The Division Trivia * SSSniperWolf has a nickname she goes by and that is Lia Valentine. * However, her real name is Alia Shelesh. * SSSniperWolf gained popularity from a video titled, The Truth About Girl Gone Gamer. * The "SS" in her username has been confirmed by herself to not mean anything. * SSSniperWolf was briefly featured in the 2017 YouTube Rewind. * SSSniperWolf competed in the Fortnite Pro-AM celebrity tournament. * SSSniperWolf had her own resale business before making YouTube videos. * SSSniperWolf has competed in numerous gaming tournaments from DOOM to Call of Duty. * She has stated she is Greek and Turkish. * SSSniperWolf was arrested twice. * On June 18, 2016, SSSniperWolf got into a car accident from a drunk driver hitting her from behind of her vehicle. * On December 18, 2018, BlackWolfCompany made a video discussing the past actions and controversies revolving around SSSniperWolf.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ivM9QcS0fzQ Controversy In November 2013, SSSniperWolf notoriously took down two videos from GCXBU during his Thanksgiving family vacation to the Bahamas, which were called "The Truth of SSSniperWolf" and "Exposing SSSniperWolf". In October 2015, SSSniperWolf posted a video claiming that GirlGoneGamer faked the footage in her Call of Duty Let's Plays, going so far as to post a video since set to private claiming to expose GirlGoneGamer. On August 10, 2016, SSSniperWolf was sued by Engimahood as she publicly exposed his real name and slandered his name as a sex offender. Several Overwatch players have accused SSSniperwolf of toxic behavior in matches, to the point of being notorious within the Overwatch community. On July 2017, SSSniperWolf got exposed by Faze Censor. Mister Sausage and SSSniperWolf accused him of faking text messages. However, Censor went to Verizon and retrieved his old text messages and conversations with SSSniperWolf. Then, she violently threatened to sue Faze Censor for the old text messages Faze Censor received from Verizon. On March 11, 2018, it was announced SSSniperWolf would be appearing on the following week's Good Mythical Morning video, but when the announcement video received a high level of dislikes and drew a lot of comments from people, her appearance was cancelled and the announcement video was deleted from the channel. On March 23, 2019, SSSniperwolf won Nickelodeon Kid's Choice Awards for Favorite Gamer. This was met with a lot of backlash from many people on the internet who stated that she was not a true gamer, due to the majority of her content being reaction-based as of 2019. Other people began believing that the KCA's were rigged and completely biased considering the other people nominated for Favorite Gamer, such as Markiplier, Jacksepticeye and Ninja, who have more gaming based content. Several users then began to put offensive inputs and theories on why she won, with one being that she only won because she bribed the judges with her sex appeal. Watch Mojo's TopX Series Top Ten Female Gamers on YouTube SSSniperWolf was ranked 3rd in this episode. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers January 9, 2015 *2 million subscribers December 18, 2015 *3 million subscribers June 29, 2016 *4 million subscribers December 3, 2016 *5 million subscribers April 18, 2017 *6 million subscribers July 19, 2017 *7 million subscribers December 17, 2017 *8 million subscribers March 3, 2018 *9 million subscribers May 19, 2018 *10 million subscribers July 4, 2018 *11 million subscribers August 7, 2018 *12 million subscribers October 3, 2018 *13 million subscribers November 24, 2018 *14 million subscribers January 28, 2019 *15 million subscribers March 30, 2019 *16 million subscribers July 1, 2019 Video View Milestones *1 billion views: September 25, 2017 *2 billion views: June 19, 2018 *3 billion views: December 15, 2018 *4 billion views: July 13, 2019 Other channels Lia set up a second channel, LittleLiaWolf, in June 2014, that showcased arts & crafts, baking, hauls, challenges, and makeup tutorials. References This page was created on April 30, 2016 by D2Kvirus. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Reactors Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views